There are many production processes that produce ethylene polymers. Ethylene polymers are utilized in many products, such as, for example, films, coatings, fibers, and pipe. Producers of such ethylene polymers are continuously conducting research to find improved ethylene polymers.
This invention provides ethylene polymers with improved properties.